Stephano and Sarin?
by yuki1213
Summary: Stephano and sarin met befor pewdie played the game and Stephano falls in love with Sarin. Really rated MA but it doesn't go that far pls comment!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Sarin's POV

Tonight was my 21 birthday and I was spending it with my two best Bros; Farid and Josh. We sepnt hours watching our favorite youtuber; Pewdiepie, play varrious games. But there was one game that we all had on our laptops (which wher ironicly with us), Amnisia: The Dark Dessent. Josh then finnaly broke the silence and asked, "Hey you guys wanna play some Amnisia?" We said yes and got out our laptops and whent up stairs so we could all be in the same room cause my game was on a real computer. When we logged on Josh and Farid blacked-out and soon I did.

Pewdiepie's POV

I walked around with my best Bro Stephano and serched for our next key. I was fooling arround and acsidentily triped over what felt like a pile of bodies. I looked to my feet and there were three almost looking twenty one year old kids on the floor. They were still breathing but they scared the shit out of me.

"STEPHANO COME QUICK!" I yelled to him. Soon a tall golden man came arround the corner.

"Yeu ok?" He asked and looked at the pile of kids at my feet. One of them begain to stir. She had black hair with neon green and black headset on. 'She must be another gamer like me.' I thought.

"Wha-? WHOA! Who-Ar- Are you Pewdiepie?" She squeeked, in a highpiched sound.

"Yes and this i-" I was cut off rudely.

"STEPHANO?! OMG I'd thought I'd never see you again!" Sarin yelled and hugged Stephano. He hugged her back. They must have known each other some how.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephano's POV

Sarin and I haddn't seen each other since she last got stuck in amnisia by Barrel. I was so over-joyed that we almost kissed but were stoped by the other two boys stirring and Pewdie's freaking out.

"What the fuck happend?" the blond said. He seemed the most sophisticated of the two.

"Yeah did we land on some barrels again? Cause I hate Barrels!" the brunnet asked, and then looked up to see me holding sarin a Pewdie still freaking out until he ran into my arm which was extended. I helped all three boys up while holding Sarin's hand. We had periveosly dated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarin's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night again crying. I sat up and currled up in a ball,and burried my face into my hands. I woke up from that nightmare of the day my family died. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met a pair of golden ones which were Stephano's. "Are you ok?" He asked. My tear stained face staired up into his goldend taned skin.

"No I had a horrible nightmare about the acident again." I sobbed into my hands. I started to cry again and he wrapped his arms arround me and pulled me into a long hug.

"Tell me what happend." He said in a calm soothing voice. Then I told him the story.

AN: Mini stoy about sarin's family!

"Bye Mom!" I yelled. "I'm going to lizzie's!"

"Ok dear, and becareful!" she yelled back. I wasen't exactly going to see Lizzy, but she would be there. I ws acctually going to see Kiki my best friend.

AN: Skippinng!

Kiki and I were at my house when the phone rang and i noticed it was the hospital. "Hello?" I said nervosly.

"Yes is this Sarin Sanoya?" The woman on the other end said.

"Yes what is it?" I said, And thats when the depressing news came.

"We are sorry to infom you that you family has died in a horrible car crash. We are verry sorry for you loss.

AN: back to regular story!

Stephano went to get up to get me some water, but I grabbed a fist full of his shirt like a littel lost child.

"Stephano," I sobed. "Can you sit up with me for a bit?" I said thorug my tears. He then sat down and put his feet up on the bed to lie down. I've liked him since day one, but I didn't know if he felt the same. But I was going to find out tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Sarin's POV

"Hey Stephano, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"But you just did go ahead ask away." He said, his arm draped his arm arround my shoulders.

"Do you like me?" I asked. He staired at my his face looked in shock. " I'm sorry. If you don't its o-"

"Sarin who doesn't like you?" He said startled in a way. I looked at him.

"You know what I ment. I want to...maybe go out with you?" I said as I sat up and was quicly pulled back down in a hug.

" Of cource, but do me a favor and not tell Pewdie." The golden man asked.

"As long as you don't tell Farid he'll star growing mushrooms again!" I laughed. He then let me go and I sat down beside him.

xxx

Pewdie's POV

I woke up this mornig and looked beside me. 'Where's Stephano?' I thought. I quickly got up and started to walk around the room and then I found Stephano, sleeping. I looked closer and found someone else with him. It was...Sarin?! I saw him move and


End file.
